La luna y su sacerdotisa
by atadalove
Summary: Elune la eligió por su corazón puro e inocente, Sasuke por igual... pero la pregunta que Hinata se hace es ¿Por qué su corazón sigue al Kiuby sin que este se de cuenta? ¿Será porque Naruto está ahí dentro pidiendo ayuda?


En primer lugar, Gracias por tomarse las molestias de entrar a ver de qué se trata esta historia.

Esta es una historia que quiero compartir con ustedes. Se me ocurrió un día y bueno... con estoy trato de romper mi Bloqueo de escritor que aún me martiriza... Esa es la razón por la cuál no he terminado mi historia **Déjame nacer. **

Bueno... No sé si pueda merecer que la continúe... Ustedes diran si les gusta el trama o no.

* * *

**Como saben Los personajes no me perteneces, yo sólo los secuestro de vez en cuando ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia rara sobre mitos y leyendas... La mayoría lo inventé a mi conveniencia**

.

.

.

**Autora: Atadalove **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La luna y su sacerdotisa**

Desde el comienzo de la historia, las Féminas han jugado un papel importante. Se dice que desde su creación, les fueron encomendados "Poderes" sobre hombres y bestias en el mundo, el cual es llamado "La tierra".

Las entidades féminas más poderosas, eligieron a las humanas para ser sus sacerdotisas. Estas fueron llamadas entre los hombre como: "Hijas del sol", "Hijas de la Luna", "Hijas de la tierra", "Hijas de la luz", "Hijas de la oscuridad"... Todas cumplían un papel importante.

Los años pasaron y los poderes de las sacerdotisas era heredado, no por sangre, sino por las diosas. Ellas elegían quién era la siguiente y se les otorgaba el poder sin que estas lo supieran. La diosa de la Luna, _Elune_, buscaba entre las candidatas un corazón inocente capaz de hacer brillar a su estrella. Sólo así la elegida se convertiría en sacerdotisa. _Elune_ vio en una adolecente el corazón que buscaba y una noche la luna entró a su cuarto. Iluminó todo y la luz tocó el rostro de la joven haciendo brillar su frente y marcándola como sacerdotisa de la luna, le nació un lunar en el hombro derecho.

_-"Escúchame Hinata. Siempre que necesites algo, una vez al mes y cuando la luna esté llena, ve a un lugar solitario y permanece. Reza, haz tu petición y el padre creador de todo, Hará"-_

La joven despertó al sentir que se caía y miró al cielo encontrando a la luna llena con la cual había soñado.

Semanas pasaron y Hinata se sentía viva. Con ganas de amar y demostrar que la esperanza y el amor es lo último en perderse. Una joven, igual de animosa que ella, se acercó y la estrella de _Elune_ despertó su brillo cuando se hicieron amigas. Tenten y Hinata se hicieron muy cercanas.

Viajaron. Ciudad tras ciudad dejaron huellas y ellas ganaron experiencia, tanto en el amor como la amistad. Nuevas compañeras se sumaron. Con el tiempo, Hinata descubrió y desarrolló su poder de sacerdotisa. Ella sabía por experiencia que mientras más amaba más poder tenía y más manifestaba. No había lugar para el odio o la tristeza hasta que un día... se volvió a enamorar, pero esta vez de un sacerdote.

Sasuke, creador de densas y oscuras nieblas, se acercó con palabras sutiles y elegantes. Con versos pintados... con un corazón lastimado el cual atrajo la atención y la compasión de Hinata.

Sanó su "Corazón" y rehabilitó su alma.

_-"Quiero que estés conmigo y recorramos el mundo juntos. Sé que es eso lo que buscas. Lo veo en tus ojos. Tienes compañía, pero no "La suficiente" compañía"-_

Eso le había dicho Sasuke cuando la luz de la luna ni de las estrellas podían tocarla. Hinata fue hechizada pero confundía eso con amor.

Sin objeción alguna, aceptó.

_**Un beso, una promesa y un anillo... fueron el sello de su prisión.**_

Ahora dormía. No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que fue encarcelada, pero desde ese entonces calló en un profundo sueño. La luz de la luna no la tocaba y la estrella perdía su brillo. Ino (Yume), La sacerdotisa de los sueños, le hacía compañía. La alimentaba y la cuidaba pero al igual que Hinata, era prisionera.

_-"Sé que sientes la traición. Tu alma ve todo lo que sucede"-_

Eso había dicho Ino cuando vio las lágrimas recorrer el rostro de Hinata.

Es verdad, sentía la traición y cómo en cada beso que _EL _le daba su poder era drenado pero lo peor era saber que _El_ no tenía corazón alguno, sino que los coleccionaba. Y ella no era la última adquisición pero si la que más se resistía.

El alma de Hinata apareció llorando frente a Ino, pero a pesar de las lágrimas sonreía.

_-"Me sorprende tu capacidad de sonreír ante tu situación"._

_-Es porque no me arrepiento de amar._

_-"¿Por qué te resistes? Otras en tu lugar se dejan dominar por el odio hacia EL"._

_-La luna tiene su fortaleza y sus facetas Yume. Libérame. Tu corazón aún puede ser reparado. Lo sabes._

_-"Sabes que volvería por ti si te vas. No podrás escapar de él. Tu corazón le es especial"._

Hinata miró su cuerpo. No podía moverlo ni tocarlo. No podía Utilizar su poder y mucho menos pedir ayuda. Por un momento pensó en morir pero eso sería darle todo el poder a Sasuke. Lo pensó muy bien y tomó la decisión que la liberaría y que hará que_ El_ no la encuentre. Tenía que renunciar a su más preciado regalo. Sólo esperaba que _Elune_ la comprendiese.

_-Yo, que soy la belleza de la tierra verde y la luna blanca bajo las estrellas, el misterio de las aguas y el deseo en el corazón de los humanos... el alma de la naturaleza que le da vida al universo... De sacerdotisa a sacerdotisa, te digo LIBERAME._

Con esas palabras el alma de Kressaline desapareció. Ino quedó paralizada al ver como los ojos perlas de Hinata se transformaban. Sintió que veía dentro de ella. El poder de la luna era fuerte. Ya entendía por qué le era difícil a Sasuke robarle el corazón.

Vio a través de una diminuta ventana una pequeña luz de luna. Sabía que _Elune_ la buscaba y también quería ser libre. _Elune_ sólo tenía que tocarla y Hinata despertaría.

_-Libertad al fin.-_

Cuando Sasuke volvió a su castillo lo hizo con dos sacerdotisas más. Ambas desmayadas. Se sorprendió al ver que la luz de la luna iluminaba el interior de su castillo y que todo estaba destrozado.

Años pasaron. Años en los que Hinata no era la misma. La elegancia hacia la vida no la veía como antes. Solía pasar casi todo su tiempo en el mundo de los sueños o en soledad. Trataba de mantenerse ocupada para poder guardar su secreto. _Elune_ la acompañaba en silencio, no podía reconfortarla. Hina había decidido y así hizo.

Ahora, en medio de la noche, Hinata miraba las estrellas en busca de respuestas. Le dolía el vacío resultante de su sacrificio y le dolía su decisión. No se arrepentía pero le hubiese gustado que en ese momento, haya tenido otra elección.

_Una punzada… dos punzadas…. Tres punzadas…_

Lo sentía… Algo realmente malo le pasaba y tenía que hacer algo. Pensó en que tal vez… sólo tal vez, _El_ lo haya encontrado… el miedo se apoderó de ella y decidió ir de viaje… Necesitaba asegurarse que su corazón haya sido bien escondido y que no lo hayan encontrado… en especial _EL_…

Ciudad tras ciudad.

En su viaje descubrió que Sasuke había caído en manos de una hechicera aún más poderosa. No se alegró ni le dio lástima. Pero por dentro algo rió. Si… el no tener corazón la hacía sentirse fría y vacía y por dentro no negaba que se alegraba de su desgracia.

Le pidió ayuda a _Elune_. Quería que su corazón estuviese bien y a salvo.

La estrella de _Elune_ le mostraba el camino a tomar y una noche… mientras salía de una ciudad encontró un bastón el cual tenía grabado "Confianza". Al tocarlo se convirtió en un arco poderoso.

_Todo tiene un propósito en la vida…_ o al menos eso le había dicho la estrella de _Elune_cuando Hinata vio que el corazón que buscaba estaba alimentándose de la luz que desprendía un demonio el cual… no lo notaba.

_Kiuby…_Había escuchado historias de él. Sabía que anteriormente era un ángel de luz que fue consumido por la oscuridad y que su poder fue esparcido en tres sellos… pero jamás pensó en verlo en persona… ¡Jamás!

Al no poder recuperar su objetivo, ofreció un tributo al Kiuby y meses después se convirtió en su sacerdotisa, pues supo que el arco que poseía en realidad era un sello del Kiuby. Ella se había convertido en su confianza y así lo aceptó. Ahora, junto a Sakura, lo protegían.

Los años pasaron y de país en país fueron viviendo aventuras hasta que un día…

_Engaños… falsedad… traición._

El corazón del Kiuby fue engañado y mutilado por su Enemigo. Había caído ante la mirada de una civil, que sin poder alguno, tomó el tercer y más poderoso sello.

Hinata no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y Sakura había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno… Sola, era la única capaz de protegerlo pues su sello de la "Felicidad" lo tenía una principiante sin armas ni experiencia que no podía protegerle.

Hinata sabía que si él moría... ella por igual.

Noche… era la única capaz de responder sus preguntas y en especial la noche de luna llena.

¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara? No era esclava, pero servía. No era obligada, pero peleaba. Hacía lo que jamás pensó hacer.

Veía como El Kiuby, cambiado por la pérdida de su sello más importante, cazaba. Era interesante ver como aquellas civiles caían ante sus ojos y no veían su destino. El les absorvía la esencia humana. Era lo que hacía un Demonio cuyo corazón fue destruido.

Al lado de Hinata estaba Sakura. Ella tenía una idea diferente pero compartían un objetivo.

Kiiuby, por su parte, aún tenía el corazón de Kressaline alimentándose de su luz... luz que él aún no ha visto. Al parecer, hay una parte de él que aún no ha sido consumida por la oscuridad. Naruto, el ángel que habita en su interior, quería ser rescatado.

Y en la batalla Hinata había tocado su propio corazón y supo que tenía heridas en todas partes… heridas que tal vez el ni tiempo ni ella misma pueda sanar. Pero se preguntaba por qué su corazón se alimentaba de la luz que Naruto liberaba cuando todo a su alrededor era consumido por la oscuridad del Kuiby.

Su vista es dirigida a la luna llena y sus labios pronuncian lo siguiente…

-Todo sucede por una razón, la cual hay que descubrir-

* * *

¿Raro? si... Bueno, ¿Qué esperaban de una escritora que tiene bloqueo de escritor :(

¿Alguien sabe cómo curar eso?...

^^Ustedes dirán si se merece la continuación y los que siguen mi historia "Déjame nacer" Les digo dos cosas:

1ro: GOMEN...

2do: Trabajo en la historia. Trato de romper este maldito bloqueo que me atormenta...

De todos modos, espero no fallarles y pues... AÚN ESTOY VIVA! (Para los que pensaron y piensan que no) :P

Háganme feliz en sus comentarios y trataré de hacer más historia agradables ^_^


End file.
